Find your way back Home
by Chrona Makenshi
Summary: Los niñitos de la escuela elemental de Death City, Nevada viajan a la ciudad de Paris, en verano en un viaje escolar. ¿Pero que pasará cuando se quedan perdidos en Paris? ¿Lograrán encontrar el camino a casa? ¿O serán raptados? AU KxC SxM BSxT
1. Noticias: Iremos a Paris

**Hola, soy nueva en , y este es mi primer fanfic publicado. En este fanfic, los personajes de Soul Eater serán niñitos ^ - ^. Aquí les pondré una listita de sus edades:**

**Death the Kid 7 añitos**

**Chrona M. 6 añitos**

**Maka A. 6 añitos**

**Soul E. 7 añitos**

**Liz T. 8 añitos**

**Patty T. 7 añitos**

**Black*S. 7 añitos**

**Tsubaki N. ****8 añitos**

**Ox 7 añitos**

**Harvar 7 añitos**

**Kim 7 añitos**

**Jacqueline 7 añitos**

**Killik 7 añitos**

**Ragnarok 9 añitos**

**Bien, ahora al primer capi de la historia ^-^**

**Atsushi Okubo es el creador de Soul Eater y sus personajes.**

**La historia es creada por mí.**

**Noticias: Iremos a Paris**

Era una mañana tranquila en Death City, Nevada. Los niños estaban en su escuela, era el último día de clases. Su director, Shinigami-sama, también conocido como Lord Death, cantaba felizmente mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su adorada escuela, pues tenía grandes noticias para sus queridos estudiantes.

"¡Buenos días, niños!" dijo alegremente Shinigami-sama al entrar en un salón.

"¡Buenos días, Shinigami-sama!" dijeron los niños, felices de ver a su director.

"¿Qué lo trae por aquí, señor Shinigami-sama?" preguntó el maestro de los niños, Stein.

" ¡Ooh~! Pues tengo grandes noticias para nuestros niñitos. ¿Me permite?"

"Adelante"

"Bien niñitos, tengo noticias. Mañana en la mañana viajaremos a Paris, Francia. Considérenlo un regalito. Recuerden pedir el permiso de sus padres y dejarles saber que estarán seguros conmigo y los maestros. ¡Estaremos en el hotel "Amour Infini" por una semana, visitando la ciudad de Paris! ¡Los esperamos mañana a las 3:00 a.m. en el aeropuerto! ¡Chao!"

X

X

X

X

Era de noche en Death City,Nevada. Maka invitó a todas sus amigas a su casa para tener una pequeña pijamada en su casa antes del viaje a Paris. Algunas estaban entusiasmadas, otras…nerviosas.

"No puedo creer que iremos a Paris." dijo Maka

"Sí, y no olvides que una personita estará allíiii." dijo Liz, mirando a Maka

Maka supo a quién se refería Liz, y se puso roja.

Por otra parte, en la casa de Soul…

" ¡Bwuahahahaha! ¡Yo, el increíble Black*Star, conquistaré el corazón de la bella Tsubaki, en Paris!" dijo Black*Star

"Si ya no lo has conquistado." dijo Soul, un poco aburrido

"Yo espero poder acercarme a la chica de mis sueños Kim." suspiró Ox

" ¿Y tú qué opinas, Kid?" preguntó Soul

" ¿Hm? ¿A qué te refieres, Soul?" preguntó Kid, mientras leía un libro

"Pues al viaje a Paris, pues claro" contestó Soul

"La verdad es que no sé por qué mi padre insiste en que viajemos a Paris, pero , después de todo será una gran oportunidad de visitar otro país y aprender sobre otra cultura."

Soul suspiró "Yo solo espero poder pasar tiempo con Maka."

"Uuuh, con que Maka, ¿eh, Soul?" dijo Black*Star

"Callate." dijo Soul

En la casa de Maka, las chicas habían tenido una pelea de almohadas y habían plumas por toda la habitación. Todas calleron al suelo cansadas y riendo.

" ¡Ahahahahahaha!" reía Patty

Chrona se veía un poco preocupada, Maka se dio cuenta de esto, así que fue adonde su amiga.

"No te preocupes, Chrona, todo estará bien con el viaje, y Kid…" le susurraba Maka a Chrona, para consolarla.

" ¿A Chrona le gusta Kid?" susurraba Liz para sí misma, pero fue interrumpida cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

" ¡Niñas ya es hora de dormir!" dijo alegremente el padre de Maka, Spirit.

"Aaawww…" dijeron algunas de las niñas, apenadas porque no podían seguir jugando.

" Lo siento, niñitas, pero recuerden que mañana deben levantarse super temprano para estar en el aeropuerto a tiempo" dijo Spirit mientras besaba las frentes de las niñitas. "Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches, papá de Maka." Dijeron las niñas a coro

"Buenas noches, papá" dijo finalmente, Maka

"Buenas noches, hija" dijo Spirit, depositando un besito en la frente de Maka.

Todas las niñas se acomodaron en la gigantesca cama y cerraron sus ojitos para dormir. Spirit las miro con una sonrisa para luego apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta.

Todas las niñas comenzaron a dormir…todas menos Chrona. Chrona todavía seguía pensando en lo que ocurriría mañana, estaba preocupada. Pero Chrona no se dio cuenta de que otra niñita la estaba mirando…

**Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capi, espero que les haya gustado :3. Si tienen preguntas o sugerencias, déjenlo en su review o mándenme un PM. El segundo capi no tardará mucho. **


	2. Preparaciones para el viaje a Paris

**Lo siento mucho por la tarde actualización :( Lo que pasa es que este capi es largo y no lo pude terminar ayer. Hoy escribiré este y el tercer capi. NekitaMari-42-42-564, animex12345 y mi "hija" arigato por sus reviews, favoritos y seguidores. Me han hecho muy feliz y me han animado a continuar esta historia ^-^. Bueno, aquí tienen el segundo capi, disfruten.**

**Atsushi Okubo es el creador de Soul Eater y sus personajes. La historia es creada por mí.**

**Preparaciones para el viaje a Paris**

Era la 1:00 de la mañana. Las niñitas, al igual que los niñitos, estaban profundamente dormiditos. Pero tendrían que despertar, tenían que estar en el aeropuerto a las 3:00 a.m., el vuelo sería a las 5:00 a.m. Spirit abrió cuidadosa y silenciosamente la puerta de la habitación de las niñitas. Suspiró y sonrió al ver la linda y pacifica vista de las niñitas durmiendo. Entró en la habitación para despertar a las niñitas de sus dulces sueños.

"Niñas, niñitas despierten." dijo Spirit suavemente mientras tocaba y sacudía a las niñas un poquito.

Las niñitas se levantaban lentamente, estirándose, gimiendo y bostezando. Spirit sonrió al ver las niñitas con caritas sueño lientas, se veían adorables.

"Ya es hora, pequeñas." dijo Spirit

Las niñitas salieron lentamente de la cama y formaron una pequeña filita hacia el baño, para lavar sus dientecitos y sus caritas y hacer sus cositas. Cuando terminaron, buscaron sus maletitas y salieron afuera. Spirit acomodó sus maletitas en el baúl de su vehículo, y comenzó a ayudar a las niñitas a subir al vehículo.

"¿M-maka?" Maka escuchó un pequeño murmullo detrás de sí cuando era su turno de subir a el vehículo. Era una voz suave y tímida. Maka se volteó para ver a Chrona.

"¿P-puedo i-ir a mi casa a hac-cer a-algo?" murmullo Chrona mientras miraba al suelo y jugaba con sus manos.

"Sí, Chrona, pero no tardes mucho." dijo Maka con una pequeña sonrisa.

"M-hm" Chrona asintió levemente con su cabeza.

Chrona caminó hasta su casa, que ahora no quedaba muy lejos de la de Maka, luego de que fue adoptada por Marie y Stein. Chrona entró a su casa, estaba muy oscura debido a que todavía no saldría el sol y no había ninguna luz prendida. Pero aún así pudo distinguir a Ragnarok, su hermano mayor.

"Ragnarok." Llamó Chrona a su hermano mayor. Ragnarok la vio y se acercó a ella.

"¿Chrona? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que estés en un viaje escolar o algo así?"

"P-pues quise venir a d-despedirme de ti." dijo Chrona, y luego abrazó a su hermano. Ragnarok se sorprendió un poco, pero luego correspondió el abrazo.

"Oye, hermanita…" Chrona levantó un poquito la mirada para mirar a Ragnarok. "Te quiero viva cuando regreses." Chrona sonrió por las palabras de su hermano, esa era su manera de decir 'te quiero' o 'tú me importas'.

"Yo también te quiero, Ragnarok." dijo Chrona y Ragnarok sonrojó un poquito, luego rompió el abrazo.

"Deberías irte, no quieres llegar tarde." dijo Ragnarok fingiendo que no le importaba.

Chrona sonrió y asintió levemente con su cabeza. Luego caminó hasta la casa de Maka. Blair, la gatita de Maka, caminó al frente de Maka.

"Nya~" maulló la gatita de Maka. Maka se quedó mirándola.

"Oye, papá…¿podemos llevarla?" preguntó Maka señalando a su gata.

"Hmm…si tú lo deseas." dijo Spirit

Maka sonrió "Gracias, papá."

"De nada, hijita."

Spirit ayudó a Maka y a Chrona a subir a su vehículo. Luego metió a Blair en un cajoncito para gatos y Maka lo colocó en su falda. Luego comenzaron su camino hacia el aeropuerto.

Al llegar a el aeropuerto, Spirit las ayudó a bajar sus cosas. Allí en el aeropuerto estaban todos los niños de sus salones hogares. Las niñas siguieron a Spirit. Luego de hacer todo lo que es necesario en un aeropuerto, Spirit les dijo que deberían desayunar, así que compraron desayuno en uno de esos "mini fastfoods" que hay en los aeropuertos y se sentaron a comer en unas mesitas.

Por el otro lado, los niños se iban a escanear. Al saber esto, Black*Star tragó duro.

"¿Nervioso, Black*Star?" preguntó Soul

"S-s-soul, ¿de verdad tenemos que pasar por ahí?" preguntó Black*Star nerviosamente mientras señalaba al lugar de escanear.

"Sí, Black*Star." dijo Kid, mirándolo seriamente, preguntándose que habrá hecho Black*Star.

Luego de que todos los niños pasaron sin problemas, era el turno de Black*Star. Los niños se encontraban al otro lado. Todos los ojos estaban posados en Black*Star. Black*Star dio un paso hacia delante y se activó la alarma. Enseguida vino un guardia de seguridad y le alzó la camisa a Black*Star. Debajo de su camisa había un "PlayStation4" amarrado con cinta adhesiva fuerte. El guardia de seguridad lo removió y la alarma paró de sonar. Luego le dieron un pequeño bulto en el que metieron el videojuego. Los niños seguieron mirando a Black*Star.

"¿Qué? Pues claro que tenía que llevar mi videojuego." dijo Black*Star y ellos suspiraron y le restaron importancia.

Siguieron su camino para desayunar.

"Mira, allí están Soul y los demás –dijo Maka señalando a unas mesitas en donde se encontraban los niños, mientras comían (Patty devoraba su comida) - ¡Hola Soul!"

"Maka, no señales" susurró Tsubaki, un poco abochornada, con una gotita de sudor estilo anime.

Soul la miró, se sonrojó y correspondió al saludo nerviosamente.

"¿Ves, Soul? ¡Ya hasta se fija en ti!" le dijo Black*Star a su amigo, dándole pequeños codazos.

Ox suspiró "Mira a la bella Kim, me esta mirando." Black*Star y Soul miraron a Kim, y se dieron cuenta que lo que Kim observaba no era a Ox, sino a una tiendita de helados. Black*Star no lo pudo aguantar y comenzó a reír.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿A caso hay algo gracioso?" Black*Star murió de la risa. Ox lo miró algo confundido. "¡Lo que mira Kim es esa tiendita de helados!" dijo Black*Star y continuó riendo. Ox se paró de su silla, determinado. "¡Entonces Yo debo comprarle un helado!"

"Sí, Ox, dime, ¿con qué dinero?" preguntó Soul

Ox se puso triste y volvió a sentarse.

Chrona estaba mirando a Kid, sonrojada. Maka tocó a Chrona en el hombro. "Chrona, Chrona…" Chrona volvió a la realidad. "Chrona, nos vamos." le dijo Maka. "Oh, s-sí." dijo Chrona, abochornada. Se había fijado tanto en Kid, que se había espaciado. Tanto los niños como las niñas siguieron a Spirit hacia los vestíbulos (o sala de espera). Allí se encontraban sus maestros y los otros niños de su escuela. Todos tomaron asiento, eran las 4:00 a.m. Luego de unos minutos, Liz y Patty decidieron ir a ver una tiendita que había cerca, y los niños jugaban videojuegos, mientras las otras niñas solo platicaban. Luego de la larga espera, llegó la hora de montar el avión. Todos los niños entraron en el avión y tomaron sus asientos correspondientes, mientras los maestros enseñaban los pasaportes. Luego los maestros tomaron sus asientos. Solo faltarían unos minutos para que comenzara el vuelo.

**Ahora comenzaré a escribir el tercer capi. Espero que les haya gustado este capi.**


End file.
